Various bomb containers have been developed and used for carrying an improvised explosive device (IED) or homemade bomb to a safe disposal area. Bomb container designs are basically of three types: (1) a cylindrical container open at both ends which vents the explosive gases from a detonation through the ends and provides protection from fragmentation only on the side; (2) a cylinder similar to (1) that is open only on one end (top) and provides added protection from fragments at the other end (bottom); and (3) a spherical container which totally contains the fragments and the blast. The spherical container offers the best protection, but requires an opening with a very complex and expensive door.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bomb container that achieves substantially as good protection as a spherical container but avoids the usual door thereof, at the expense of some additional weight.
In accordance with the invention, the bomb container is made up of a first open-ended hollow member of high strength material, such as a section of steel pipe, adapted to rest on one end or the side, and a second open-ended hollow member of similar material positioned completely within the first member, with their longitudinal axes substantially perpendicular to each other, and the ends of the second member contoured to the inner wall of the first member with only a small clearance therebetween. Preferably, the second member is mounted on a pair of elongated, tangential, mounting brackets attached to the opposite sides and mounted on a flat support, such as a truck or trailer bed. Also, the second member may be provided with a liner of a material, such as foam plastic, capable of supporting a bomb near the center of the member and of breaking up and reducing the initial shock pressure level of an explosion therein.